The maze runner , new scare
by Fandomlover3002
Summary: Just a nice truth or dare fanfic ,at first. All is well until a mysterious surprise turns up in the box one day . All there lives change . With scare and mysteries and fluff will they ever be happy ( or happy in the maze )
1. Chapter 1

Every one of Minhos parties always end the same , everyone drunk and playing some sort of game . I'm the only girl which makes me the obvious target although I'm tuff they don't seem to realise it .

" hey Terresa , babe . Truth or dare " asked the one and only drunk Minoh .

" ummmm , truth " I replied casually

" ha , pansy ... Ummmm . Who would you rather snog , Gally or a griever . " he asked with a sly grin creeping up his face

" they both smell like so neither " I smoothly replied

" hey I don't smell that bad " Gally yelled in mock horror

" anyway * cough cough Gally smells cough cough * , Thomas truth or dare "

" dare honey and you know it " he replied taking another swig of alcohol

" I dare you to sexually tweak in front and or on ... Wait for it ... The one and only newt " I replied giggling uncontrollably

Newt never drank- neither do I to be honest though as we both don't see the point in it . However it Is very funny to see them moaning and groaning about there " killer headaches that make them feel like they've been stung by a griever "

Slowly , Thomas staggered up from where he was sitting in front of the homestead and walked - trying to be sexy - towards newt but looking like the drunk piece of crap he is .he started of shaking his ass on his back then proccedes to sit on his lap and shake all over it really was a sight to watch but sadly no matter how many times as we asked they would never send up an item in the box that record things , come to think of it I don't even know how we got the all the liquor

After Thomas did his " dance " but it more likely looked like he was trying to rape newt he said the words which make me regret playing these games

" Minoh , I dare you tooooooo strip of Terresa's clothes but leaving on her underwear ( only if you want to that is ) but you have to make it as sexy as possible " Thomas slurred making his words almost inaudible.

" do I even get a choiceeeeee " Minoh asked in a high pitched girly voice

" nope so get on with undressing h'er " slurred Thomas with a sly grin across his face

I gulped involuntary . How . Could . This . Possibly . Get . Any . Worse

 ** _btw I won't go into much detail on it_**


	2. Chapter 2

He made his way over to me crawling but falling flat on his face as he was so hammered . He started tugging at my socks , removing them then placing them to one side

Slowly Minoh trailed his hands up the outside my trousers .

he made his head level with my trousers as he slowly inserted his hand in the waist band of them then he started slowly pulling them down . Thankfully he didn't touch my underwear .

He removed my t-shirt and left me in my bra and undies then went to sit down in his place. it was my turn now .

" chuck truth or dare " I asked with a cheesy smile across my face

" dare I'm feeling lucky , but please don't make me drink I hate that stuff " chuck replied gesturing to the heap of empty bottles

" don't worry , come here and I'll tell you " I said motioning to the spot next to me

He stood up nervously as I only had my undergarments on . As he sat down I leaned towards him and wispered

" go and egg a person of you choice , hurry but be careful I think frypan Is still guarding his food

Chuck sprang up looking as grateful as ever and darted off to get the eggs .

" what was i's dare then sweety pie " Gally asked not as drunk as I thought he'd be .

Just then I saw chucks plump head appear in the trees behind Gally . He raised two eggs and slammed them in each of his temples .

I didn't want to see the rest so I started walking towards my hammock , putting on my clothes as I walked . That's enough for one night as I'm helping the medjacks bright-an-early tomorrow , or today . Who knows what time it is - well no one except from the runners . Ha ! I'd like to see Minho charge straight into a sleeping griever .

For what he did me and him are officially over .


	3. Chapter 3

_Startled , I shot up out of my hammock searching for any danger but there was none . Except for this unusual figure by where the slicers meet . A tall slender figure with a bald pale white head , he looked like he was wearing a suit . Who was he ?_

 _Slowly the figure turned round and the image made my bones quiver . My heart raced .what I once thought was a figure wasn't a figure at all . It was something from hell itself. It had no facial features apart from black gaping teeth ._

 _Grinning it started to come towards me ..._

I gasped, falling out of my hammock . Just a dream . Just another dream . I've been having the same ones for the past nights , all of a sudden something touched my shoulders I screamed and backed up against a wooden poll . It was Chuck . The only person I've told about my nightmares , he understands as he gets the exact same ones which is pretty creepy if you think about it .

He raised a finger to his lips and beckoned for me to follow him . Reluctantly I stood up and crept along behind him through the maze of sleeping bodies , I wonder where he's going ?

At last he came to a stop at this tree with a wooden ladder leaning up it . When has he had the time to do it ?

" I've been working on this the last nights " he said as if he could read my mind " it wuzn' that ar'd to be honest with you , I thought we could hang out here and talk, you know cause it's sum place private "

" your a Guinness Chuck " I replied in awe as I stared up at the wooden structure above us .

Wooden beams and platforms stretched out towards other trees climbing higher and higher . Large pieces of fruit hanged from some of the branches I reached up towards the lowest one and plucked it of , sticky juice squirted out as I bit out a huge chunk of it .

Chuck started climbing up the ladder so I followed him , he climbed higher and higher until he stopped and gazed down at me ,

" by the way we'v been given the day of , I don't know why but I suggest everyone has a massive hang over from last night "

He started climbing again before he even finished his sentence ,

" so can we stay he for the whole day until curfew ? " I asked felling really cheerful

" as long as you want Tes " he said , I could hear the smile in his voice and feel the happiness radiating of him

I loved it when he called me Tes , it was just short and sweet . The perfect nickname i could ever wish for .

Once he reached one of the beams he scooted along it until he rested in a fork in one of the trees , there was just enough room for both of us . I crawled over and dangled my legs of the side feeling the breeze refresh them . It was comforting to be around Chuck there was no awkward silences just nice , sweet natural ones .

Sighing I rested my head in a tangle of leaves with my legs dangling down below , I blossom floated down from higher up and rested on my nose . I giggled . Chuck did too . Carefully I lifted it of and set it free by dropping it over the ledge . If I fell of I could die or break my leg but I don't really care to be honest .

I grinned watching it as it drifted down until it hit the floor , more blossoms were falling now so I gazed up and watched them fall as I dozed of to sleep .


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly lifted my eye lids grinning , I felt a small amount of pressure on the inside of my arms . Chuck was tracing patterns on my skin with a stick . Giggling I sat up the sun was directly above us , it must be noon . My stomach rumbled loudly ,

" lunch ? " asked Chuck

I nodded smiling as he began to climb back down , for once I'm really looking forward to some of frypans grub even though it tastes like klunk . I climbed down and down , avoiding the swaying branches

Just as my foot touched the ground, the alarm went , signalling a new newbie ,

that can't be right ?

We both took of running at the speed of light as we noticed our brothers doing the same . Alby was already at the box , beckoning for everyone to join him . As we approached we heard gasps and murmurs , he must have opened it up

Chuck was ahead of me barging through the dense mass of people , when he reached the box he stopped all of a sudden and gasped , which resulted in me barging in to his back . I took a step backwards and carefully rubbed my nose , then I peered round him . The sight which I saw made my heart race , my body shudder

Standing upright in the box was the figure from my dreams . From our dreams

It's back straight with its hands folded behind its back . Just as it was in my dreams it was in a neat black suit with a white tie . Faceless . No facial features .

It held a price of card across its chest , in bold writing it read

 ** _I - am -slender - I - have - come - to -kill- you-all_**

Alby , distraught yelled " I know this is a distress to everyone but please we need to get it to the slammer then we'll figure out what to do "

All of a sudden something extraordinary happened.

without warning , it held the piece of card towards Alby in a -take-it- gesture . Hesitant , Alby reached out and took it from it's slender pale white fingers .

It turned towards me and bowed , gladers turned and stared at me some looking scared . Some looked accusing . Out of nowhere Screams filled the glade as the creature " slender " jumped out of the box and slowly walked towards the slammer as if an unspoken command told it to .

Newt and Alby went to go after it as did a few others . But not me . No i stood frozen in my spot horrified at what had just happened .


	5. Chapter 5

" I know you are all distressed by the events that occurred earlier , but we need to disscus what happened in a calm and peaceful manner so can everyone please just quiet down ! " Alby yelled over the continuing noise .

After a while everything was silent , Alby and Newt called for a meeting to find out what to do and if anyone knew anything .

" first things first " newt yelled " does anyone know anything about ' slender ' or why it's here , if you do please make your way to the front

Chuck grabbed my hand unexpectedly and squeezed it then Slowly made his way to the front . Shortly after I followed him .

Curious eyes followed us as we walked through the parted line , Alby and Newt stood expectantly waiting for us to talk once we reached the front .

I decided to speak first , " over the past weeks me and Chuck have been having the same dreams then talking about it . He would comfort me and I would comfort him " I took a slow breath then explained the whole story

" it all started out with just a silhouette of a person I could never make out much , until very recently when then the dreams became more vivid .. I'd see the whole body , it looked exactly like it did when it came up in the box . I had no idea it would come here let alone come here with that note . But I think most of us has realised by now that it was sent here to kill us and the only way to prevent it is to lock it up in the slammer and observe it . Around the clock watches , everyone swaps round "

Heads nodded in agreement with what I just said , even Alby and Newt seemed on board .

" Chuck do you have anything to add to that ? " newt questioned with a hint of desperation in his voice

He answered Calmly " no I think that goes for the both of us newt "

Alby looked at me expectantly " anyone who objects to Terresa's idea speak up now "

Everyone was silent

" ok then , we need volunteers to be on watch " newt yelled with his hands on his hips

Surprisingly quite a few hands poked up from the crowd of people ,

"Minho your on first watch with Thomas . Harrison your on second watch with winston . Others please come to me and Alby for further placement "

People headed towards Alby and newt while others scattered back to what they were doing before the meeting .

" by the way , all runners attention ! . No running in the maze until I say " Alby shouted across the glade . His voice bounced of the stone walls , so I guessed everyone heard him .

I noticed Minho wandering off so I ran to catch him up to tell him something .

" hey Minho I need to tell you something , " I asked him before if even reached him

" no me firsts Terresa " he took a deep breath and faced me " this " he made a hand gesture between us " isn't working out I'm sorry it's not me its you it won't work we barley see each other "

I grew warm inside . That just made my job a whole lot easier , that was exactly what I was going to say .

" oh-ok" I said sniffling

And with that I just ran of towards the structure chuck made for us by the deadheads .


	6. Chapter 6

**After this chapter I will make the chapters twice as long , reviews would be greatly appreciated :) thanks xxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxoooooo**

Ibegan climbing the wooden ladder , I never noticed but there were bird nests all around . A brightly coloured one came and perched on a branch to my left so I paused on the rung I was on to make sure I wouldn't startle it .

As I reached out to stroke its Safire blue feathers A memory sparked at the back of my mind ...

 **XxxxFLASHBACKxSTARTxxxxxx**

 _I slowly reached out to the little blue bird , it's feathers were soft . Comforting even . It started to chirp a four note melody sweetly , mesmerised I repeated it back in a whistle , **( think of the mocking-jay whistle** ) _

_We continued it for hours perched atop a tall oak tree , soon other birds began to gather , joining in with the ever growing melody . Some sang high some sang low . Some sang slow while others sang fast . It was beautiful , the notes over lapped in harmony ._

 _After a while I began to grow tired , the sun was starting to set so I laid down my head in the foliage of leaves in a v-shape made within the branches of the tress . Surprisingly the birds stayed with me , surrounding me on this particularly cold night ._

 _Within a matter of minutes i was in a deep sleep , warm and comfortable ..._

 _ **XxxxxFLASHBACKxFINISHxxxxx**_

I _sighed_ contently as I stroked its soft feathers , itnuzzledintomy hand so I took that as a sign it liked me . It was a small and plump blue bird .

" how has no one discovered you yet little guy " I spoke aloud to it

I started whistling the same notes I sang in my memory , somehow it seemed to recognise it immediately coping it perfectly only in a higher tone . As my arms were growing tired I leaped of the ladder and swung on to a branch next to the blue bird slightly jostling it but it didn't seem to mind .

Fruit swung in sync above my head , as lunch was postponed by the gathering I reached up and tugged the red fruit from the branch .

 _I wonder what it's called_ ?

I examined it to make sure it looked edible , kind of an oval shape . Smooth with a hint of blue near the top . The bird looked like it was about to eat it straight out hand so I split the fruit in half and laid a piece in front of it . Immediately it started eating the strange fruit , it looked edible enough on the inside so I took a huge bite out of my part . Sweet flavours flooded my mouth , juice dropped down my chin .

" dam " I groaned aloud " this is wayyyyy better than frypans crap so called food "

I started uncontrollably laughing , I hadn't laughed like this in a long time . My stomach hurt and my breaths were coming in fast hiccups .

All of a sudden I felt a new presence , the leaves rustled below me . Carefully I picked another fruit and raised it above my head , ready to throw it if there was any danger . A head poked up from the tangle of leaves , i launched the fruit at its face . However it was just chuck .

I burst out in my laughter as the fruit exploded over his face .

" oh come here chuck " I said scooting over on the branch , the bird hopped to a brach above my head as if to give us some privacy

 ** _( btw imagine chuck is like super hot with amazing hair )_**

He scooted along the branch until he sat infront of me, I pulled my sleeve over my hand and raised my hand to his face . Carefully I wiped his face , getting all traces of the sticky juice of it .

However I didn't wipe his lips , he seemed slightly disappointed with this but I had a different idea for that

Slowly I slid my hand out from my sleeve and rested both my hands in my lap .

I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his , at first he seemed surprised but then he relaxed and put one hand on my lower back and one on my neck . I pulled my head back a little and licked his lips . I started to giggle .

I never noticed this but he had managed to get my half of the fruit I was eating earlier . He brought it up to my face and rubbed it all over .

" ewwwww " I giggled

" guess I'll have to get it of you then " chuck laughed so he touched his lips to mine again ...


End file.
